


Birthday Wishes 2/7: Impatience

by deansdirtybb



Series: Birthday Wishes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb





	Birthday Wishes 2/7: Impatience

** Birthday Wishes:  Impatience  **

  
Dean practically dragged Sam out of the bookstore and across the street to the Impala.  Sam would have snickered at Dean’s impatience if he himself wasn’t still hard from the display in the bookstore.  He’d underestimated the effect being marked by Dean in public would have on his own libido.  Now he wanted more.

The two brothers got into the car and Dean peeled away from the curb, speeding towards the motel.  He cursed under his breath; they had opted for the more out of the way motel this time and it meant they had at least a 20 minute drive.  The relief from the release of his earlier orgasm was proving to be short lived as he watched Sammy squirm in the seat beside him.  He knew Sam was hard and the thought was only driving Dean more insane.  His little brother’s words replayed in his head: “ _I want you to hold me down and fuck my mouth so deep and hard I can’t breathe._ ”

They had reached the smaller side streets, but they still had a ways to go.  Dean could not wait and from the looks of the bulge in Sam’s jeans, he wasn’t fairing any better.  The elder Winchester decided to have a bit of fun, see how far Sam would take this new game.  “ _I want you to make me your dirty little whore._ ”  Of course, if Sammy played along, he would win as well.

“You’re looking a little uncomfortable, Sammy.”  Sam didn’t answer, simply shifted in his seat.  “You liked that didn’t you, little brother?”

Sam’s earlier bravado seemed to have waned and he looked down at the floor, cheeks flaming red.

“You liked being on your knees in that store, my cum all over you, for anyone to see.  Liked being marked as my little _whore_ , didn’t you?” Dean’s voice lowered to pure gravel and sex on the repeated words of his little brother, and it produced exactly the desired results in the younger man.  Sam’s pupils blew wide open and he moaned out, “Yes Dean.  Loved it.”

“Good,” Dean said, glad Sam was falling back into the role so easily.  “Good little whores do as they’re told, don’t they, Sammy?”

“Yes, Dean.”  

“I want to see that cock.  Unzip.  Now.”  Sam’s already hard cock twitched at the command in Dean’s tone and his hands shook as he quickly moved to obey.  He unbuttoned his jeans and drew the zipper down.  Dean’s eyes darted between the road and his little brother’s lap as Sam parted the denim and lowered his boxers, his blood thickened cock sprung free glistening with precum.  Dean licked his lips at the sight as Sam sat awaiting further direction.

“Such a pretty cock, baby boy.  And so wet for me already.  That is for me, isn’t it?”

“Yes Dean, all for you.  God, big brother, so hard for you, so wet for you.”  Sam was practically vibrating with want, with the need for release.  

“Good.  Now stroke yourself, Sammy.  Wanna see those long fingers wrapped around that big dick.”  Sam moaned as he complied.  A fresh spurt of precum pulsed from his slit and he used it to slick his hand down his hard shaft.  Dean groaned and pushed the heel of his palm against his own erection as he watched Sam’s big hand move over his cock.  “That’s it, baby boy.  Feel good?”  Sam nodded. “Good boy, put on a show for me.  Show me what a good little slut you are for big brother.”  Sam groaned, his pleasure so acute it was near pain at the mix of praise and dirty names his brother used to direct him.  

Sam tightened his grip and twisted his wrist as he stroked himself.  He threw his head back and moaned, thick and dirty, in the back of his throat as he gyrated his hips into his own touch.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, little brother.”

“Thinking about you, Dean.  ‘Bout your big dick when you came on my face.  Thinkin’ about swallowing you down.” Sam’s hand was moving faster and his hips bucking harder, he was getting close. “Thinkin’ about being split wide open on that cock.  Oh God, Dean, so close.”

Dean swallowed hard at the sight.  Sam so strung out, wanting release so bad, but not willing to let himself go without Dean’s say so. “You wanna cum, little brother?”

“Yes, God Dean.  Please!  Want to-ngh-, Please, Dean, p-please, wanna cum for you.  Please, brother, c-can I?”

“Almost Sammy.  Tell me what you are.”

“D-dirty whore, Dean.  I’m your dirty little whore.  Please, De, please can your dirty little slut cum for you?  _Please_?!”

Sam was desperate, wrecked.  Face flushed, hair wild, pupils so wide there was only the barest ring of hazel remaining; and he was waiting for Dean’s permission.  It was beautiful.

“Cum, baby boy. Cum for me.”  And with that Sam shouted Dean’s name and shot so hard it hit the windshield and dashboard.  It made Dean so hot he didn’t even care that Baby had been defiled.  “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean growled out and pulled the Impala off the road.  They had left the small town and were on the empty road that led to the motel and Dean could no longer wait for Sammy’s first gift.   
  
[Pt 3 His Beautiful Mouth](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/6219.html)  
[PDF Link](http://www.4shared.com/office/okbFeM_V/Birthday_Wishes.html)


End file.
